All's Fair In A War For For Love
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Huey and Caesar both want to date Jazmine, both agreeing to put their friendship asside for a week to see who can win the heart of the lovely mulatto. Who will Jazmine chose? The cold revolutionary or the upbeat soccer star? rating may go up
1. Thursday

"I made it! I made it!" An estatic Jazmine cheered, running out of the gym and throwing herself onto Huey and then Caesar. Huey was baffled but Caesar hugged her back.

"You did?! That's awesome! Congrats!"

"You're late, Jazmine," Huey pointed out, "We've been waiting for an hour,"

"Aw, I'm sorry. I told you guys cheerleading try outs were afterschool today, though," She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and changed positions in her hip, unable to hide her excitement, "But I made "A" squad!!"

"Well, duh," Caesar was just as happy as she was, "You'v been practicing for like two years now,"

"I know! I know!" She jumped, "I'm a cheerleader! I'm a cheerleader!!"

"Save the acceptance speech," Huey muttered getting into his car, "I wanna go home now,"

Caesar shot him an angry look and Jazmine just pouted her lip and let her shoulders slunk down. Caesar patted her back and crawled into shot gun, she took the back silently.

"Hey, hows about we go to Larry's Diner to celebrate?" Caesar offered helpfully. Huey shot him a dirty look as they drove off.

"That sounds like fun!" Jazmine exclaimed, her smile coming back. Huey was still glaring at Caesar who nudged him.

"Fine," He muttered.

OooOOOooOOOooO

"Did everyone enjoy their meal?" The waittress asked, picking up the three eaten plates.

"It was great," Jazmine chirped thoughtfully. She was seated between Huey and Caesar when the waitress dropped the bill in the center of the table before trotting off. Both Huey and Caesar put their hands on it.

"I'll get it," Huey said, sliding it towards him.

"Nah, man, it's no big," Caesar shrugged, giving it his own tug. Huey stopped it and pulled it gently, "It was my idea, after all,"

"Just let me pay for it,"

"Revolutionary's don't got much cash, _Freeman_,"

"I got plenty of cash, _Michael_,"

The dark glare stare down was not going away. Jazmine's gaze was going back and forth between the two young gents who showed no sign of giving in. She just laughed nervously and took the bill, "Let's all just split it? kay?"

Silence.

"Hmm, okay. Caesar's burger was 12.79... Huey's salad was 10.32 and my chicken sanwich was 11.50," As she spoke, she took out her money and placed it gently in the fold of the bill. Huey and Caesar grudgingly followed suit.

"Okay, I'm gonna run off to the lady's room. Be right back," She announced, getting up and leaving out of view.

"What do you think you're doing?" Huey snapped once she was out of ear shot.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tryin to impress her or something by paying for the food? How weak is that?"

"Oh you're one to talk," Caesar snapped, "How ya gonna diss me when you did it first?"

Fact of the matter was, both boys had had very powerful crushes on the mulatto princess. Both had known it and neither had tried any advances for fear of their frienship coming to halts. It was a no win situation but time was going by and the boys were getting tired of longing from afar. It was becoming more and more evident.

"We need to come to an agreement," Caesar decided.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"We let her decide," Caesar explained, "We split the week up evenly and each make harmless dates with her before the dance next week. We both ask and whoever she agrees to take wins,"

Huey's eye brow popped up, "There's a dance next week?"

"Yeah. Convient, huh?"

"I guess so... but how we gonna divide the week?"

"Well... Today's Thursday. You can have her tomorrow, I'll take Saturday and then you get her sunday. I take monday... and so on,"

"But that means if she doesn't take you to the dance you miss out on a day,"

"I'm just nice like that," Caesar grinned smuggly. Huey bit back his inner convictions of this being rather sexist and chauvinistic and let Caesar shake his hand.

"But! We must promise that no matter who wins, we'll stay friends," Huey wanted to clarify.

"Of course," Caesar nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way,"

oOOOoooOOoooOOoooooOOOOOOooOOOooOOOOOOoooOOoooOOoooooOOOOOOooOOOooOOOOOoooOOoooOOoooooOOO


	2. Friday

Jazmine was more than surprised when she walked out of the gym after her first cheerleader practice to see Huey Freeman waiting for her in the parkinglot. He was leaned up against his car, a book propped open in his hand.

"Huey?" She smiled, "What are you doing here? School ended an hour ago,"

"Yeah, I know," He shrugged, standing up and setting his book down to pay attention to her, "But, I wanted to wait for you,"

Sparkles erupted in her eyes as she tucked her hair back behind her ear, a blush forming dark on her face, "Wait for me? W-why?"

A smirk appeared on Huey's face. He knew Jazmine had been crushing on them since they were kids. This was gonna be like shooting fish in a barrel. "I noticed that _Gone With The Wind _was coming on payperview today so I thought you'd maybe like to watch it with me,"

"I love that movie!"

"Yeah, I know,"

Her eyes narrowed, "Wait... you're not gonna be all mean while we watch it, are you?" She wanted to know, pointing an accusing finger his way, "I don't want to hear anything about slaves,"

"I'll keep my mouth shut,"

"Mmm.. Okay!"

OooOOOoooOOOoOOooOOOoooOOooOOOo

_"But...I don't know nothin bout birthn no BABEHS!" _

Huey kept his inward groans to himself as Jazmine stayed inwrapt in the film. Sheesh. He had no idea the movie was so damn long. They had been watching it forever. And what's worse- she wasn't even caring that he was there. All she cared about was the dumb movie.

An idea popped into his head when he heard her sniff as she wiped a tear away from her cheek. He let his arm fall over her shoulders. She jolted slightly, a blush reappearing on her face as she leaned into his hold. It took an odd turn (for Huey) when she snuggled herself deeply into him. A blush of his own formed, _'Oh yeah smooth operator_,' he told himself sarcastically and tried to shake himself out of his nervousness. The movie trudged on with the wrapping of Jazmine's arms around Huey's torso.

OooOOOoooOOOoOOooOOOoooOOooOOOo

_"Oh Rhett! I just... I just don't know what I'm gonna do!"_

_"Well, frankly my dear, I just don't give a damn,"_

Jazmine sighed deeply as the film ended, her cheek pressed hard against Huey's hard stomach. Her cheek could feel the ripples on him that built his muscles, making her wish everyday was summer and she could oogle him at their usual pool parties. Caesar was quite a looker too, his muscles a bit more atheletic than Huey's, however.

"Gee... It's pretty late," she muttered, sitting up.

"Yeah, that movie's long," Huey yawned, streching out his arms.

"I should get home, huh?"

"You could stay here tonight,"

Another blush, "What?"

"Why not?" He offered, shrugging casually, "I mean... you did all the time when we were kids, right? Be just like old times,"

"O...O... Okay," She smiled. He stood up and took her hand, leading her upstairs. She couldn't even pretend to hide her excitement, the red on her face not going away anytime soon. She kept telling herself that it was nothing, even though she knew that was a lie. Before she could tell another not-truth to herself again, she was yanked forward roughly and her back was placed against the wall with Huey pressing against her front.

"What are you doing...!?"

"I'm sorry...I'm just," Huey breathed, pushing back a little, but moving his face closer to hers,"You're all I ever think about and... This is the first time I've been alone with you since we were kids,"

"H-Huey...!"

"Please," He cut her off in a whisper, his eyes closing slowly, the very tips of their mouths hardly touching, "Let me be selfish,"

"Go ahead," She muttered, just as quietly, her own eyes closing.

"Aye Huey! We got any... WOAH!"

Huey tore his kiss away from Jazmine to glare heatedly at Riley who was standing at the very top of the stairs, "Oh... snap... Ma bad, yall,"

"Riley..!"

"I... I should go," Jazmine panted, turning on her heel and taking off down the stairs.

"Jazmine... Jazmine, wait! I..!"

She was out the door without another word. The only sound was the door shutting loudly behind her. Huey cursed loudly and slammed his fist into the wall.

"Shoot boy! I d'dn't even know you an' Jazz was... ya know," Riley forced a smile, "Sorry, man,"

"We aint! Damn!" Huey cursed, going back up the stairs and slamming the door to his bedroom. Okay. So day one didn't work as hot as he thought it would. He flopped down on his bed. He wasn't gonna sleep with her, he had more class than that. He had honestly just wanted her to stay the night... He would have kept his hands to himself...mostly. Okay, so he'd just keep his (slightly annoyed) BFF that proved he was a boy at birth, to himself.

He took out the peice of printed paper from his computer and stared at the IM conversation he hacked into last night and copied between Jazmine and some other girl. Probably Cindy. Thank God he learned all about hacking back when he was ten (STRIP REFRENCE! HE DID AND MONITORED THE DUBOIS COMPUTER AND THEN WENT AND CALLED TOM "SICKO". IT WAS FUNNY)

KissedfrmAme: W/e gurl!

SnazzyJazzy156: I'm serious! Does that make me a perve:(

KissedfrmAme: Nah. I understand ya wanna be 'manhandled' alil bit ,

SnazzyJazzy156: I just think it's uber-sexy when a guy... ya know... MAKES you kiss him

KissedfrmAme: uh... rape 0o

SnazzyJazzy156: No! He has to be someone you like!! You can't tell me you wouldn't want a guy to just grab you and lay a big wet one on yah!! Hahaha lol rofl XD Like in the movies

KissedfrmAme: LiiIIiiiIIIiiIIiiIIIIIiiiIIke HUEY!? :

SnazzyJazzy156: What!? Why Huey?

KissedfrmAme: You know you were thinking about Huey when you said...erm... typed that. rofl

SnazzyJazzy156: As if Huey would EVER do that! heehee I wish he would tho

KissedfrmAme: oooh! I knew it!

He set down his paper and shrugged it off. Everything's fair, right? Hacking was okay. It wasn't like he was...well... okay so it was the equivalent of phone tapping, but hell, if big brother could do it to moniter americans then he could do it to get the slip on how to get a girlfriend.

Getting up, he mozied over to the computer. Maybe she was logged on.

Snap. She was, and she was already talking to KissedfrmAme again. What a weird screen name.

KissedfrmAme: Woah! R u f'real!?

SnazzyJazzy156: Yes!! He just KISSED me! It was crazy!

KissedfrmAme: What happened next?!

SnazzyJazzy156: His lil bro showed up so I bailed :'(

KissedfrmAme: JAZZY!! WHY!?!? You dun like Riley do you!?

SnazzyJazzy156: Oh of course not!

Thank God. Huey felt his heart stop for a minute there.

SnazzyJazzy156: It's just... idk. I just... I started thinking about... you know who

KissedfrmAme: oh... You mean Caesar?

SnazzyJazzy156: ...Yeah. Can we change the subject now, please?

"Damn," Huey whispered to himself. This was gonna be harder than he thought. So, she had a little thing for Caesar. Big deal? He could erase him from her thoughts soon enough, right? Maybe some more "research" would help.

KissedfrmAme: Sure. So! I just got my period yesterday and I totally ran out of pads so I had to borrow some from my mom!

SnazzyJazzy156: Oh man! That sux! I got mine last week duirng ADV Math!

"Okay!" He exclaimed, unaware that he had said it so loudly and immediately closed out of the window. Sheesh. On second thought, maybe all he needed was a good night sleep.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOOOoOOOOooOOOoooOOOooOOOoOOooOOOoooOOOooOOOoOOooOOOoooOOOooOOOoOOooOOOoo

rofl. serves Huey right! XD

im just being silly with this one.


	3. Saturday

IF ANYONE HAS ANY STRIPS WITH HIRO IN IT...PLEASE LEMMIE SEE THEM!! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ONE AND I WANNA PUT HIM IN MY FICS AND STUFF!!! PLEASE!!

ooOOOooOOOooOOoooOOoooOOooOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOoooOOoooOOooOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOoooOOoooO

Caesar smirked as he walked out of the church building after Catechism classes let out. He could feel Jazmine's eyes on him as he trotted casually down the steps, children flocked away from her sides and over to their parents as she made her way over to inspect the oddity before her.

"Caesar?"

He spun around in mock surprised, "Jazmine? Hey!"

"What are you doing here?" She smiled wide. She was clad in a boho skirt that reached an inch lower than her knee and a quatersleeve pink shirt that clung to her tiny frame. He was dressed in a kahki pants and green striped polo shirt.

"I always come here," He lied, "I teach uh... third grade,"

"Wow. I have fifth," She laughed, "I've never seen you here, before,"

"Well...I've never seen you here before, either, so I guess we're even,"

She laughed and gave him a hug, "I had no idea you were Catholic! Let alone taught Catechism"

"Sure, am," He chuckled, "Hey! I'm on my way to rehearsals, you wanna come with?"

"Rehearsals? you mean you and Riley and Hiro's MC thing?"

"Yeah," He shrugged, "Come on,"

Jazmine shrugged and let her folks know where she was headed before hopping into his car. She giggled as she played with the dials of his radio, not sure what she wanted to listen to, until it fell on a old blues station. Her eyes lit up for a moment and they glazed over.

"Didn't know you liked blues," He mentioned with a smile.

"Huey does,"

A flinch, "Yeah... he does,"

She giggled and listened to the steady rythym, a blush forming on her face as she recalled the events that had transpired the night before. Caesar just glared on and kept his grip hard on the wheel.

After what felt like an eternity, they pulled up at Hiro's garage where Riley and Hiro were both "patiently" waiting. As soon as Caesar and Jazmine stepped out of the car, Riley was on them with very loud accusations.

"Where have you been, man!? We been waitin fo like evah an'... why Jazzy here?"

"I invited her. That cool?" Caesar asked patiently, taking out his microphone and speaker from the trunk. Riley just gave Jazmine a puzzled look, followed by a wink.

"Ah... no, man," Riley shrugged, "Le's get set up,"

Caesar hooked up the large speaker to Hiro's mixer, only to find he had left the adapter in the car. Muttering, he looked up at Jazmine and gave her a smile, "Hey, Jaz, can you get the adapter in the trunk?"

"Sure," She smiled, skipping over to the car and popping the trunk with ease. She took out the chord but when she brought it back, no one seemed to notice the little lace Caesar tossed out, causing poor miss Dubois to slip. She stumbled forward and landed, you guessed it, right in the dashing arms of a Mr. Michael Caesar.

"Wups," He smirked.

"Caesar! I'm... I'm so sorry,"

"I'm not,"

Riley's eyes were the size of saucers, his mouth dropped wide open as he started beating on Hiro's arm and shoulder. He jumped around a bit, forcing his asian friend to look at the sight before them. Hiro didn't seem to get what the big deal was, all Riley could do was shove a fist into his own mouth to keep from making some awful noise.

He was about to catch Jazmine cheating on Huey.

Suddenly, Jazmine's phone beeped. She jumped and took out the little pink pearl, "Omigosh! I'm gonna be late for cheerleading practice!"

"I'll give ya a ride,"

"Hey! We haven't even started pract-" Hiro started but stopped when his so called "friend" cut him off.

"I'll make it up to you guys," Caesar waved casually, ushering Jazmine into the car. While her back was turned, he gave his boys a wink and a nod and slipped into the car before taking off towards the school.

"Ohhh fuck!" Riley exclaimed, taking out his cell and jamming his fingers onto the buttons before pressing his face to the phone, "Huey! Serious issues, man!"

OOooOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOO

Jazmine tried to keep her mind on cheering, but it was hard when one of the hottest guys at the school was staring at her the entire time. She found herself the giggling envy of the rest of the squad.

"Is that Michael Caesar?" Tonya asked, leaning in girlishly to Jazmine. She along with two other of Caesar's "fans" soon found homage in gathering around Jazmine, each taking little peaks and waves at the cocky soccer player sitting in the bleachers, "He's staring right at you! Are you going steady?"

"What? No way. Caeze and I have been friends since we were, like, ten," Jazmine shrugged, pulling at her workout clothes casually, "He's a cutie tho, aint he?"

"Ugh! Girl. Cute? He's down right SCORCHING!" Giselle exclaimed wuth a squeal, "Wish he was my best friend,"

"_Best _of best friends,"

"Okay girls! Okay!" Brittany, the Captain, cut them up and got them in place, "Lets get into... Omigawd! Michael Caesar!?"

Caesar gave them a wave, "Hey girls. Don't mind me,"

This caused mass extreme amounts of giggles and squeals to erupt,all except Jazmine who just blushed a little bit.

"OooOOoOOoH! Caesar! Could you please do that _thing _you do?" One of the cheerleaders who Jazmine didn't know the name of pleaded. This was the cause of a massive fit of "Please! Please! Please!" To come from the rest of the squad.

Caesars stood up, obviously loving all of the affection, "No prob. No prob," He trotted to the center of the court, taking the basketball lazily tossed to the side of the court. He bounced it a few times, "Mind if I use a basket ball? My checker is at home,"

"Sure!" Brittany exclaimed.

Caesar tossed the ball in the air. It bounced once and landed on his raised foot. He tapped it a few times with the side of his foot like it was a hackey sack before he bounced it high enough for his knee to flip up and bounce it. He then head butted it, the ball crashing against the floor. He did a fast back flip, his foot slamming on the ball and it crashing on the ground behind him. To everyone's surprise, it bounced and landed in the basket ball goal.

Everyone (or every cheerleader) erupted in... well... cheers. Caesar just smirked and streched his arms.

"How was that?"

OooOOOooOOOooOOoooOOoooOOooOOooOOOOooO

"You're horrible," Jazmine snipped once they were back in the car.

"What?" He asked overly innocently.

"You're such a glory hog. I swear, the only reason you probably play soccer is for the cheerleaders," She teased, "Do you just LOVE them screaming over you?"

He nodded, "Yeah... it is pretty cool,"

"Show off,"

"You know that was hot,"

Her eyes fell on him. God. He WAS something to look at. His warm face, his opening grey blue eyes and those dreads. UGH! Caesar ate, drank, walked, talked and LIVED cool. Sure, he was more toned than Huey was... in fact... pool parties were weak attempts to see the boys in their half naked glory... Jazmine was probably more perverted than both of them. Always oogling at them whenever she could.

But hey, if they didn't want to be stared at, then they shouldn't be so damn sexy, right?

"So..." He said casually, a hint of cunning in his voice, "How was your weekend?"

Jazmine bit her lip, unable to hide what she needed to say. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure,"

"Okay," Jazmine turned off the radio and sat up on her feet, pulling on the restraints of her seat belt slightly, "Huey... Huey kissed me last night!"

Caesar slammed on his brakes, stopping suddenly at the the STOP sign at the four way pass, "He _kissed _you!?"

"Yeah," She giggled, "It was so crazy! Like, I had no idea it was coming before... BAM he just layed on me,"

"So... are you two dating or...?"

"Uh... well...I didn't really kiss him back,"

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Well... cos Riley walked in... I got scared,"

This was most certainly NOT what Caesar had expected. How was Huey moving so fast!? He had expected the guy to hardly pass her a compliment while he read the newspaper on the hill and she just sat there up there with him. Sheesh! He didn't know his best friend very well, now did he?

They pulled up to Jazmine's house. She smiled and gave him a hug, "Thanks Caeze! I had fun hanging out with just you today. It was fun,"

"Yeah," He shrugged, "We should... do it again, sometime soon,"

"Most definately,"

She had just shut the door when Caesar picked up his phone and dialed the first number on his cell.

"Hello?"

"Larry's Diner, breakfast tomorrow,"

"Sure thing. Oh, and Caeze?"

"Yeah?"

"Just remember- this was YOUR idea,"

"Be there tomorrow, Huey!"

ooOOOooOOOooOOoooOOoooOOooOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOoooOOoooOOooOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOoooOOoooO

lame diaogue cos im trying to make it like a "teen movie"


	4. Sunday

Huey was smirking when Caesar pulled up at the diner the next morning. He flopped down on the chair across from him and glared.

"This is gonna need to be quick, Caeze. You're cutting into my date day,"

"You kissed her? That's so cheating,"

"How so? Those weren't in the rules," Huey countered, folding his arms over his chest and cocking his eyebrow up, "I didn't do anything so horrible, anyway. She kissed me back,"

"Until Riley showed up,"

"Speaking of which, he went insane yesterday. Mind not laying on top of my future girlfriend around him?"

"Huey…!"

"I aint got time for this, Caeze," Huey shrugged, standing up and pulling in his chair, "I'm meeting Jazmine,"

OooOOooOOOoooOOooOOooOOooOO

It was a shock, to say the least, to Jazmine Dubois when she saw Huey Freeman, yes, Huey Freeman, of Timid Deer lane, slide himself casually into the pew she was seated in. It was even more of a shock to see him genuflect expertly, facing the tabernacle, before doing so.

Then, oh man, then, he gently pulled down the knealer and placed his knees right on it. After a second or two he scooted back to sit. He turned his head and smiled at the baffledly estatic Jazmine.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

He shrugged, "I dunno… I just felt like coming. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not!"

She couldn't believe how fast her heart was beating. She had been trying to get Huey to go to church since they were kids! And now… now he just waltzed in there. It was more than her little heart could take.

"Excuse me… sir?"

Huey turned to see a little old withered woman, "Would you mind moving down a nitch? I can't see the alter,"

Jazmine giggled and Huey pushed himself over more. Jazmine graciously scooted closer to him, leaning in to whisper, "Big head,"

"Whatever,"

The mass went by well. Huey would lean in and ask questions frequently about what to do next. He was often very puzzled by the standing and sitting and knealing, but luckily, Jazmine would usually nudge him when they change positions.

It was nice. Quiet… and very bonding. But Huey was still itching to get out of there.

OooOOOoOOOoooOOOoO

"So.."

"So?"

"So...arentcha really mad that I ran off the other day?" She asked with a blush obviously growing on her face.

"Nah," He shrugged, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the sky through the branches of the tree. The rays of the golden sun cutting through the shade of the leaves and shining right on their faces. It felt warm an gentle...a nice break and quite fitting for a Sunday afternoon. After mass ended, they had walked to their favorite spot. This time, Huey was without a newspaperor book. They were just talking, it was different, but nice, "But... Why _did _you run?"

"I guess... I don't know," She shrugged, "Riley scared me,"

"Yeah, I beat him good for that,"

"But... He's not here now,"

The look in her eyes caused a little spark to strike out in Huey's head. He slit his eyes shut slowly, his brow popping devilishly as he leaned into to girl who also had her eyes shut at this time.

"So I noticed," he muttered, his lips already touching hers. She pushed forward, her mouth colliding with his and pulling the kiss deeper. Huey gave a low moan in the back of his throat as he relished the taste. Just as he edged her mouth open with his own lips parting, something crashed into Huey's head, making him slam forward.

"Wups! Ma bad, bro!"

Huey shot a death glare at the culprit. Michael Caesar. He was running up the hill. He must have "accidentally" kicked the ball too hard, sending it crashing mistakingly into Huey. How... unfortunate.

"He-hey Caesar!" Jazmine exclaimed suddenly, a bright blush on her face.

"I wasn't interupting, was I?"

"Yes," Huey barked at the exact time Jazmine said, "No!" earning her a strange look from the revolutionary.

"Cool. Yall wanna play?"

"Naw," Jazmine muttered, standing up and heading down the hill, "I... gotta get home. I have history homework,"

When she was out of ear shot, Caesar recieved a shove from Huey who was blazing mad.

"Cheater!"

"Hey! No kissing!"

"That wasn't a rule! You're spying! AND violating the ONLY rule we had!"

"Oh! _I'm _spying!?" Caesar laughed, "What about YOU printing out her AIM conversations with some girl?"

"How'd... how'd you find that out?"

"Riley let me in your room. I found them on your computer," Caesar snapped, "You're sick, man,"

"Well... you cheated!"

"You hacked into her computer!"

"You... you CHEATED!"

oOOOoOooOOOoOOOoooOOooOOOo

conversation is about as intelligent as its gonna get... lets check on jazzy!!!

oOOOoOooOOOoOOOoooOOooOOO

SnazzyJazzy156: 4realz!?!?

KissedfrmAme:)! I wouldnt lie bout this!

SnazzyJazzy156: OMIGAWD! This is so awesome! I so can't wait!

SnazzyJazzy156: I know! I know! This is gonna rok!!!

KissedfrmAme: Make sure to come get me!

SnazzyJazzy156: OFCOURSE! oh! Dad's making me get off. :( ttyl!!

KissedfrmAme: Oh Hey! Wait a minute!

SnazzyJazzy156: _Signed Off_

OoOOOooOOooOOooOoooOOOooOOooOOoooOOoOOOooOOooOOooOoooOOOooOOooOOOoOOOooOOooOOooOoooOOOooO

Hmmm... rules are being broken already. I do believe we have opened a can of worms heehee


	5. Monday

Jazmine sighed as she walked through the school. The day had been so weird. She tried avoiding both Caesar and Huey. She just hung around her cheerleader friends… she was still getting to know them so it was very comforting to be with them for a change. She never told them a thing about either of the boys who were after her but she did talk about nail polish, hair styles and clothes. The day was exhausting to say the least.

She was nearly out the door of the main hall when she was practically bombarded with Caesar, who took her by the hand and pulled her along.

"Come see, Jazzy!"

"What's up?"

"I just finished it. I want you to be the first to see it," The halls were bare now, not a single person was roaming, aside from the two teens dashing for the other side of the school.

He lead her out the door and they swung around, looking up at the brick wall that covered their school. Jazmine's eyes lit up in sparkles as she beheld the gorgeous site.

"Caesar! It's…"

"Used to be a bunch of graffiti," He shrugged, "Me an the rest of the art club decided to spruce it up better,"

It was a mural. A big grey wolf (aka- their mascot) howling at a big red and black moon (aka- their school colors). The whole thing was just… perfect. It wasn't until she realized that the wolf was seated upon a bed of flowers that a few tears came to her eyes.

"Caesar… Are those…?"

"Jasmines," He finished for her again, smiling. She looked up at him, unable to speak. It was so gorgeous.

"It's beautiful, Caeze,"

"Can't hold a candle to you, though," He informed her, rocking his hip back and letting it lightly tap hers. She blushed and looked at him. For a moment there was a soft spoken silence between them. They just stared, unable to say a word.

He lowered his face and placed a tiny kiss on her lips. To his shock, she didn't push back or away, but let him kiss her. A hand picked up to cup the side of her face. Her eyes closed as she placed her own hand on his.

The bell rang loudly, making Jazmine jump back as if waking up from a silly dream (A/N- hey! At MY school- a bell rings 10 min after the final bell of the day. Idk why but its annoying as hell) She stared up at him, breathing hard. He was doing the same.

"I'm sorry…" She panted, turning to leave but he grabbed her hand.

"Don't be," He told her lowly, making his voice raspy, "Just… stay for a minute, okay?"

"But… Huey…"

"Please?" He asked, pulling her into his arms, she willingly fell there, her face pressed against his chest and she inhaled deeply. She and Huey weren't official or nothing, so, why did she feel so dirty for this?

He tilted her chin up to face him as he placed another sinful kiss on her lips. The burning sensation turned into butterflies in her stomach. Hell. She kissed him back, letting his tongue slip gladly into her mouth. God. Compared to Huey, he was a MUCH better kisser. He had some… spell almost.

Maybe it was his body spray. He smelled like axe… mmmm red bottle, too. Yes. That must have been it. She couldn't fight it now, could she? The answer she figured was, no. Absolutely not.

But out there she felt exposed. She didn't want the security cameras to pick them up having a makeout session right there.

She pulled back, eyes wide, "okay… but not here,"

"Kay,"

OoooOOooOOOooOOo

Huey cursed as he strolled over to the door. The knocking was driving him absolutely mad. It was feverish and loud and apparently NO ONE else in his house was willing to open it up.

When he pulled the large wooden plank, his first reaction was a smile and his heart to beat rapidly… but then it all deflated like a balloon left in the sun for a day.

She looked _just_ like Jazmine… and he was sure that's who she was… that is… until he noticed her eyes were blue. The resemblance was so uncanny, though. Her coloring, her hair, her face. She could pass as her double.

"You Huey?"

"Y-yeah…?"

"I'm Rose. Jazmine's cousin. Uncle Tom said she may be here,"

OooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOOOoooOOooOOOooOOOooooooOOOOooOOOOoooO

Woohoo!! Betcha didn't think I'd bring HER in did you!??! Yeah… im recycling. So what?


	6. Monday2

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Uh... the hill?"

"No!" Jazmine hissed, "I don't wanna go where Huey may see us,"

"Well... I do,"

"What?"

"Damnit..." Caesar exhaled and scratched the back of his neck. He walked back a bit and whistled, "Ya see... I sorta kinda... ugh. Well. Guess I gotta tell ya, huh?"

Jazmine gave him a puzzled look as he pivoted on his left foot and kept his gaze at the ground. He smacked his lips and nibbled on his tongue before speaking, "Your cousin and me... kinda... well... got this plan to hook you an Huey up,"

"My cousin? You mean Rose? How do you know Rose?"

"Long story short? Myspace makes the world a hella lot smaller. Rose went to my school back in Brooklyn an-,"

Jazmine folded her arms heavy over her chest, "What did you _do_?"

OOooOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOooO

"So! She aint here?"

"No, she aint," Huey snapped for the third time, "I haven't seen her since school let out,"

"Well then lets go,"

"Where?"

"To school. Can you take me? I dunno how to get there,"

Huey heaved a sigh, "I can't go see her,"

"Why not?" Rose giggled. Sheesh. She even had Jazmine's laugh.

"Cos... I... well..." Crap. Why not? "Fine. Lets go,"

OOooOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOooO

"So... you started this BET with Huey... but you were never interested? You were just..."

"Trying to get Huey a good kick in the butt, if ya get it,"

"And the kiss?"

"She was supposed to bring him here so he could catch us. Ya see... we're trying to make him... more... intune to his emotions and-"

"You're crazy!" She blurted out, "How could this possibly..."

"OH! So THIS is your school!" A very chirpy loud voice exclaimed. The code words. Caesar, without missing a beat, grabbed Jazmine tight and lay a hard kiss on her lips. She screached and tried to pull back but his hold was too hard.

Just as the kiss was made, Caesar noticed Huey and Rose turning the corner to where they were. He immediately dropped her and his jaw dropped.

"Oh! Snap! Huey! What are you doing here...?"

Huey's countenance seemed deeply shocked but that soon turned his usual glare as he turned to storm off. Jazmine got up and went to follow him.

"Huey! Wait!"

Rose and Caesar watched as they ran off, walking over to each other. Caesar's eye brow popped up and gave her a wicked smirk.

"Well..."

"It's all up to them now," She sighed with a smile.

"Wanna go... hang out,"

"Kay,"

_OooOOOoOOOooOOooOooOOOoOOOooOOoOooOOOoOOOooOOoOooOOOoOOOooOOoOooOOOoOOOooOOoOooOOOoOOO _

_STUPIDLY short, i KNO but... i have to write and memorize a speech by Saturday!!! _

_so... be happy suckas_


End file.
